A Key to Time and Space
by Kel77
Summary: How Jack gets his key to the Tardis.  Set directly after the novel Only Human by Gareth Roberts, so contains spoilers for that story.


* * *

A Key to Time and Space

* * *

This tells the story of how Jack got his key to the Tardis.

It's set after the end of the novel Only Human, wherein Jack helps a caveman settle into the 21st century, and as such has spoilers for it. I don't actually own this book, and have only read it once, so please forgive me if I've gotten the amount of time Jack spent in the 21st century with Das wrong. If I have, let me know, and I'll fix it.

Also, constructive criticism would be appreciated, as I feel like this has turned into a 'He said, she said...' piece, ad infinitum.

* * *

"These heels are killing me." Complained Rose as she walked up the ramp into the Tardis, the Doctor following Rose and Jack following both, taking his time to appreciate the wiggle in Rose's gait caused by said heels.

The Doctor glanced back at Jack giving him a stern look. Jack silently replied by placing his hand on his chest and widening his eyes as if to say "Who, me?"

"Your fault for jumping in them then, in your bid to catch the bouquet." Looking away from Jack, the Doctor replied to Rose as he walked over to the console.

"Worked though, didn't it?" Rose smiled as she waved the bouquet under the Doctor's nose.

"Yeah well, it definitely beats the smell of that fish." Retorted the Doctor, as he batted the flowers out of his way as he fiddled with the Tardis controls.

"Fish?" Jack asked, looking between Rose and the Doctor.

The Doctor looked up, grinning at Jack. "As part of her very solemn wedding ceremony in the past, our Rosie here got whacked in the face with a fish. Important that, probably ensured the future bounty and well-being of the tribe or some such." The Doctor snickered as he went back to adjusting the controls.

Jack looked stunned for a second before bursting into laughter. "You didn't mention that bit earlier, ha, ha, ha, hee, hee."

The Doctor leaned over the console, clamping his teeth together as he unsuccessfully tried not to let his mirth show also.

"Ok, laugh it up you two, I'm gonna go change into something less formal." Said Rose shaking her head and smiling, as she pulled off her shoes and picked them up one-handed, exiting the control room.

"Ha, ha, well, as sexy as I look in this get-up I'm going to go and do the same." Said Jack, following Rose.

As Jack reached the entrance to the corridor leading out of the control room the Doctor spoke.

"Good job."

"Huh?" Jack turned back round.

"Good job with Das there." The Doctor expanded.

"All in day's work, or a few month's in this case." Jack smiled and shrugged.

"Praise where praise is due Captain." The Doctor looked up from the console at Jack. "You could've just taught him enough to get by, you could've gotten bored or frustrated and used that time vortex manipulator of yours to leave at any point but you didn't. You got him acclimatised to a time that wasn't his, which must have been difficult and been made doubly so by the fact it wasn't your's either, and you got him a wife and extended family who'll be there for him now that we've left."

"Das got the girl on his own." Protested Jack, holding up his hands as if to ward the Doctor off.

"Only cos you took him out to meet people, meet her. So like I said, praise where praise is due."

"Well. Thanks Doctor, it's appreciated." Jack gave the Doctor a smile, shoving his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet, like he wasn't sure how to react to the Doctor saying 'Well done.' And not following it with his usual qualifier '...For a human.'

"Here." The Doctor reached into his pocket and tossed something to Jack.

Jack looked up, his hands going out to automatically catch the object the Doctor had thrown.

'A key?' Thought Jack. 'What?' Confusion creased Jack's face as he looked down at the key cupped in his hands.

"What's that you've got?" Questioned Rose as she appeared from behind Jack, coming around him to peer over into his hands.

"Doctor!" She squealed looking up at the Doctor who was leaning against the Tardis Console his arms and legs crossed, his gaze not leaving Jack, who was still looking down into his hands. "You gave Jack a key to the Tardis! Jack, congratulations, now you really are one of the crew!" Rose pulled a bewildered Jack into a hug.

Jack looked at the Doctor over Rose's head, looking stunned for the second time that day. "Doctor. I..thanks."

"Yeah, well, don't go getting all emotional about it, 's'not like we're enaged or nothing." The Doctor uncrossed himself and went back to looking at his console.

"Pity." Jack grinned down at Rose, hugging her back.

"So." Clapping his hands the Doctor turned back to Rose and Jack. "Lady." Winking at Rose, who smiled back. "And not-so gentleman..." Nodding at Jack.

"Hey!" Jack interjected.

"...Where shall we go today?"


End file.
